


Blackout Curtins

by wifeofkuvira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Oneshot, Republic City, Sleepy Cuddles, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tokka - Freeform, Tokka Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong-centric, tokka weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofkuvira/pseuds/wifeofkuvira
Summary: TOKKA WEEKEND DAY 2- CUDDLEShonestly, I'm proud of this one, It's a super sweet and fluffy fic about morning cuddles a week after publicly announcing their relationship.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 24





	Blackout Curtins

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! again, another subtle Taylor Swift reference in today's fic however this one is from the song afterglow, can you find it? anyway I'm actually proud of this one and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> toph- 33  
> sokka- 36
> 
> (I also popped in a reference to the song Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros because that song always reminds me of tokka and tbh I saw an opportunity and thought 'why not')

Golden 6 am sunlight cascaded through the wide windows of her apartment in republic city. Most days she would find them a pure nuisance, an unfriendly and uncomfortably fervent way to start the day. Normally she awoke in a pile of messed up sheets, with only ghostly a scent of him to confirm her foggy memories of the previous night.

However, today wasn’t like most days, today  _ he _ was still here.

He acted as a shield. His large frame molded around her, holding her carefully close and as they slept. With one arm resting under her head and his other held around her waist. For her part, she had one arm tucked in the space between them and the other draped possessively over him along with her left leg.

He now had to deal with the blazing rude awakening as he pried open his eyes to see the glaring rays from her eastern facing window. Taking the moment in the bright and glowing light to survey her now illuminated resting figure. 

Careful as to not wake her, he trailed his eyes along each and every feature. Despite her small, slender build, every feature radiated how strong she was, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. With a sharp jaw, her slightly arched eyebrows, small yet pout lips, and small almost delicate nose. 

And of course, her long onyx, silky hair.

Spirits he loved her hair, if he had to pick one thing he loved most about her the most visual wise he was pretty sure it would have to be her hair. It flowed like little streams across the bedspread, down her back, her bangs drooping over precise features. Now he was lightly moving his arm that had been positioned to be wrapping over her waist so that he could now lightly brush the potentially irritating hairs out of her eyes and tuck them behind her ear. 

His hand left the side of her face and began grazing up and down her soft, bare pale arm that practically matched the linen bedspread. 

He was mesmerized by her in every way. It was such a rare sight to see her so calm and at peace. He knew it wouldn’t last long so he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when 

she began to stir and mumbling something he missed as he was exiting his trance.

“Hey! Earth to snoozles!” She quipped light heartily, not awake enough to fully speak which resulted in it coming out as a sort of soft, gravelly whisper.

“Well good morning to you to T.” He mumbled, no real pessimism detectable in his voice.

“Why were you staring at me?” She questioned airly, eyebrows perking up in genuine questioning.

“Well I didn’t mean to be weird, I’m sorry, you just looked so- I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have.” He scrambled to reply, panic overwhelming him.

“Relax meathead, I was only curious, plus it’s always fun to hear you get all flustered.” She practically grinned.

He made a flat face that turned into a satisfied smile, genuinely happy to see her act more like herself. The past weeks have been extremely stressful for her, a new criminal by the name of Yakone has made his way up to one of her biggest concerns by continually being able to somehow slyly manage to lawfully negotiate his way out of his consistently escalating dangerous charges.

He leaned over and kissed her, despite the speed at which the kiss actually lasted, it was deep and skilled enough to make her actually believe it lasted years if you had told her so.

“You should get dressed and head out so you can get ready for work back at your place.” She said, her small hand tracing his up cheek, her other threading through his hair. He only lightly chuckles in response.

“What?” She asks mildly confused.

“It’s kind of like old times, you know... when we used to sneak around constantly, so scared about what would happen if we got caught” He recollected. They had only publicly announced their relationship a week ago, but with the media circus and rushes of congratulations and concerns, it seemed so much longer. 

“At least now you don’t have to sneak out a window and risk nearly breaking your ass on the concrete.” She said beginning to sit up and slip out of the bed.

“Yea, as if you’d ever let that happen to me.” He said, following Toph’s cue to get dressed, he slid off the bed searching for his tossed-about clothes.

“Don’t test me, councilmen, you may be publicly dating me now, but I still won’t hesitate to knock some sense into you if and when you need it.” she stated firmly slipping into a forest green silk robe.

“But it felt right waking up next to each other right?” he pried. 

“What are you getting at snoozles?” She questioned, flipping her waist-long hair out the back of the robe.

“Well I was just thinking… maybe… since it seems pointless to keep hauling ourselves back and forth… maybe I could… I don’t know… try staying here a while.” He tried to sound as casual as possible; yet failed miserably. 

“Sokka, are you asking to move in with me and Lin?” she asked from across the room with an unreadable look on her face.

“You know what? I knew I shouldn’t have asked, we’ve only been officially together a week, I know its definitely too soon, you have so much on your plate as is, I didn’t mean to pressure you I-”

“Shut up” she cut him off.

Sokka was sure had spoken too soon and was about to meet that concrete he had mentioned earlier when she did something he had expected even less, she zoomed across the room, tugged down on his shirt he had almost finished buttoning up an pressed a fierce vigorous kiss into his lips.

“Wha-” Sokka replied in shock.

“Always the pessimist huh? I’d love it if you would move in.” She smiled genuinely, glowing from the ultraviolet morning light. 

“Really?” he questioned in disbelief “but we’ve only been public for a week...”

“What? You getting cold feet now? Well, I’ve got news for you, mister, no take-backs under this roof.” she stated light-heartedly. “Plus we haven’t ever been conventional or taken much time, why start now?” she said pulling him into another kiss as he smiled into it and wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh, and T?” he mumbled into the top of her hair as they remained in each other’s tight grasp, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

“Mmmmm?” she replied grinning into his chest.

“Could we invest in some blackout currents?”


End file.
